


Rewrite the Stars

by fallingsnow6136



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Reality, Alternate Reality Season 8, Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Blue Paladin Allura (Voltron), Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Epic Battles, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Post-Season/Series 07, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Unconditional Friendship, Universe has been destroyed pretty much and the paladins have to bring it back, War, demiromantic demisexual keith, demiromantic demisexual pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsnow6136/pseuds/fallingsnow6136
Summary: It is our choices that define us far more than our abilities. This lays true for the Paladins of Voltron in more ways than one as they are thrown into a more dangerous war than they have ever faced. Can they save the universe without losing themselves in the process. Season 8 AU/AR.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), hints of both hunk/shay and hunk/romelle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here I am, with another story. Like many of us, Season 8 wasn't particularly my favourite, there was a lot of telling in this season on how big the threat was, as opposed to showing. So in case, its not obvious this is an AU/AR of Voltron S8. Since Voltron has so many realities, I'm going to call it an AR cause yeah. Pairings are canon with a surprise addition, which will be obvious as you read. Thank you to the lovely 'Sunshine-hime' for betareading this chapter.

**1\. An Ocean Between Us**

The final battle with the Robeast had been tiring and it had taken a while for the Paladins to recover, friends and family there by their side to help them through it. It felt as if everything was perfect. Members of the Voltron Coalition were able to cross over to Earth.

But only a few months later, any ships that attempted to return back to space were badly damaged and the Garrison had to tow them and the passengers back to safety. Many Garrison workers alongside the Holts worked to figure out why but no answers could be found. Three years had passed since then. Those who had crossed over to Earth were unable to return and no communication could be conducted with the Voltron Coalition members that were still in space.

"Any luck, Commander Holt?" Shiro asked as he did out of protocol, despite already knowing the answer. He and Commander Holt were the only ones in the main Atlas room right now, the others not being available at the present moment.

"Nothing so far," Commander Holt replied, while Slav climbed onto his shoulders.

"All of these plans don't even have a fifty percent chance of working and, not to mention, are _highly dangerous_ ," Slav said, counting on his fingers and Shiro sighed.

"Slav, we can worry about the dangers once we get back into space, okay?" Shiro said, trying to follow his own advice of patience yields focus. But sometimes when it came to Slav, somehow he was unable to.

Slav's eyes widened. "How can you say that? Everything must be taken into consideration! We haven't been back to space in three decaphoebes. It's highly likely that the place we'll be returning to is no longer the same."

Shiro rubbed the side of his head, feeling a migraine coming on. "Right. I'm going to go check on Keith. He's in the training room and I know he's been worried. Commander Holt, will you update me when there's any change?"

"Of course, Shiro," Commander Holt said immediately before Slav could reply. Shiro turned around, heading out the doors while ignoring Slav's protests about some high probability of something. He walked towards the training deck that Coran had set up for well...anyone, but Keith spent his time there lately more often than not.

" _I want to be able to do something," Keith had said when Shiro had asked him. "I can't help find a way to get back into space but I can be ready for when we do get back."_

Shiro did understand his little brother's point - it was a bad situation, after all and one they had no control over. Those rebel fighters would have been decimated if the Atlas and the Garrison had not intervened when they did.

He was beginning to feel that someone was trying to keep them out on purpose but who? Was Haggar's magic strong enough to keep Voltron out so she could do whatever she wanted? They had never come back to Earth before now so it was possible she had never had the chance to try this out until now. He was so lost in these thoughts that it took a few minutes for him to realise that he was standing outside the training room. Shaking his head free from them, he entered the room to see Keith beat a higher level training bot.

"Hey," Shiro said, catching his brother's attention who stopped the training bot.

"Hey," Keith replied, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to check up on you," Shiro said softly. Okay, so that was only the partial truth - he had wanted to get away from Slav but he had been worried about his little brother working too hard as well. "Are you okay?"

Keith sighed. "Patience yields focus, right? I'm alright though. I just keep thinking of the Voltron Coalition members that are still stuck in space. They probably think Voltron abandoned them."

Shiro shook his head. "Even if they think that now, I know Voltron will be able to inspire hope in them again. We're going to find a way back, Keith. All of us are, even if it's taking awhile. But more than that…" He reached out and placed a gentle hand on his little brother's shoulder. "If you want to be ready for when we do, you need to train with Team Voltron, not on your own because if this enemy is powerful enough to lock us all out, we need to be ready." He paused. "Voltron needs to be ready and the Atlas will always be there to back you up." He knew they had tried that already but it wasn't easy to stay in high spirits when they weren't finding a way back.

Keith sighed. "We tried, Shiro. But when Pidge said there wasn't much of a chance for us to get back…" He trailed off and Shiro nodded.

"I know, but you need to try again," Shiro said firmly. "Gather the others here. I have an idea I want to share with Allura and Pidge, as well a better way for us to train."

Keith didn't respond for a moment before speaking. "Shiro? Who do you think locked us out?"

Shiro didn't want to answer that question because he knew the Paladins hadn't actually faced Haggar yet - or at least Keith's team didn't have to. Having every single memory of the clone, he knew they had barely survived Naxzela due to Haggar's magic and if Allura hadn't countered it, Voltron might not be here. "Zarkon and Lotor are both gone and this is the first time we've ever come back to Earth since going to space. There's only one person who's strong enough to have done this."

Keith's expression hardened slightly at this and he reached out to grab Shiro's wrist. "Then we'll train and be ready for her if...no, when we go back. I'll call the others and if I know it's her for sure, there's no way we're slacking off."

Shiro could hear the fierce protectiveness that tinged Keith's tone and smiled, squeezing his brother's shoulder. "Keith, I'm not going anywhere again, I promise."

Keith squeezed Shiro's wrist in return. "I'll hold you to that." His voice was soft and the hardened expression lightened only slightly but the fiery spark remained. "I'll call the others here anyway though. Haggar is a tough enemy either way."

Shiro nodded, although he could tell part of the reason Keith was so fired up to train the whole team was because Haggar had separated them once. He didn't want that to be their reality again and if he was honest, he didn't either. He wanted to stay with Keith and Team Voltron, help them in whatever fight was required and would train them himself if he had to. He knew Voltron was stronger now more than ever - it was just a matter of refining their techniques and helping them polish that.

* * *

Hunk had just been spending time with his Mom but pulled himself away from her when he saw Shay go off to sit by herself. She had been staying with them for the last three years and had become like a member of their family. He knew though she still missed the other Balmerans and wished there was more he could do sometime than just give false reassurances. But what could he do? Despite the fact that both Pidge and he had been constantly working with the Garrison to find a way back, nothing was working. He saw Shay sitting on the ground, cross-legged and joined her on the ground as well, copying her position.

"Hey," Hunk said softly. "You okay?"

"I miss my family, Hunk," Shay admitted softly. "I don't want my people to be enslaved again."

Hunk shook his head. "We won't let that happen. And even if it has already happened in the time we've been here, we'll free them like we did last time. Shay, Voltron won't let anyone suffer, I promise. I know we've been gone awhile but we'll make it up to everyone."

Shay pulled her knees into herself. "I trust you, Hunk. I even believed in you guys when you disappeared for three decaphoebes before, even though many began losing faith. But I'm over here now, how am I supposed to inspire my people from here not to give up hope in Voltron when once again, they've been missing for three decaphoebes?"

Hunk's expression fell slightly at that and he wasn't sure what to reply. It was true, after all. It had been three decaphoebes - three Earth years - since they had been able to go back to space. Their allies - those who had believed in them unconditionally could have been enslaved by the Galra all over again. _And after all the promises Voltron made too, to protect everyone - to protect those planets but we haven't been able to do anything. Pidge says there are no signs that we'll be able to go back anytime soon - so how are we going to help the others? The Coalition, the people who put their faith in Voltron and were now fending against themselves alone?_ His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his phone beeping out a text message and realised Keith had sent a group message to all the Paladins, asking them to meet up at the Atlas. His expression brightened slightly at this - maybe their friend had some sort of plan. He looked to Shay.

"Shay, I don't know what things are like in space," Hunk said honestly. "I don't know how the planets we freed are doing or what the Galra has done with Voltron not around to stop them. But I know one thing. The moment we get back, we'll fight - not just to stop the Galra - but to restore the faith of those who believe in us. It's hard right now but we can't give up." He reached out to pull his friend into a hug and Shay returned it. "I promise, we'll make things right now."

Shay rested her head against Hunk's shoulder for a moment before nodding. "You're correct, Hunk. I mustn't lose faith in Voltron or in my people."

Hunk smiled. "Yeah, just have hope…" He blinked as his phone rang again and this time, he saw it was Allura since Lance had bought her a cell phone. "Hold that thought ok?" He answered the phone. "Hey Allura, is everything ok?"

"Hunk," Allura's voice was tightly controlled with barely concealed rage. "Will you come here and have a few choice words with Lance? I feel hitting him may not get the message across and will simply injure him."

"Hey!" Lance's offended voice came from the other end. "Pidge zapping me with her bayard three times was painful enough, you know! I was just trying to help!"

"What did Lance do this time?" Hunk couldn't help but ask curiously.

An exasperated sigh left Allura's mouth. "It's a long story but I suppose we are all meeting at the Atlas so if you could speak with him there. He's run his mouth and possibly hurt Pidge's feelings although she said she was fine other than a desire to strangle Lance, which I do not blame her for right now."

"Yeah, Shay and I are headed to the Atlas now," Hunk agreed before frowning at Allura's words. "Yeah...Pidge is kinda good at that." He knew she didn't really share her pain openly with most people. He knew this because he had found her a long time back at the Garrison, crying in the middle of the night. He had heard her so he knew she was crying but when he had asked, she had outright denied it, saying she just had a slight cold which was why she had been sniffling.

"Then she's not alright, is she?" Allura asked, her voice falling in concern. "Maybe I should hit Lance for good measure anyway."

Hunk felt his lips twitch. "I don't think that'll help Pidge but I'll talk to Lance, okay?" Okay, so he didn't know what had happened but he knew Lance didn't always think about how words sounded when they left his mouth and could come out worse than he probably thought.

"Alright," Allura said softly. "We'll see you soon, Hunk."

"Yeah, you too, Allura, bye," Hunk said, hanging up the phone.

"Is everything alright?" Shay asked, sounding concerned. "Are your friends okay?"

Hunk smiled, shaking his head. "Just Lance being himself, pretty much. Keith called us to meet him on the Atlas though, so I'll talk to him there and see what's going on. Will you and Rax come along too?"

Shay nodded. "Yes, of course. I'll go get him." She pulled away, heading inside to go find her brother and Hunk stretched. He hoped Keith and Shiro were calling them because they had some sort of plan. The universe needed Voltron, after all.

* * *

" _Pidge. Just go up to Keith and tell him you think he's a pretty boy and all. It's not that hard, you know."_

Lance always took things way too casually so Pidge had not been surprised when he had decided to intervene in her conversation with Allura. Okay, so Allura had advised her to talk to Keith as well, but somehow she had more tact than Lance did. But then again, that wasn't hard. A watermelon would have more tact than Lance. Still, it wasn't that part which had stung - she had been able to yell at him and call him an idiot and everything was fine.

" _Guys only ask girls out when they find a girl really beautiful, Pidge. Keith doesn't really have a reason to ask you out first, does he?"_

The words were casual and Lance had tried to clear his point by calling her awesome and smart afterwards but the words still stung. It wasn't like he was wrong, after all. Allura - Romelle - Rizavi - Veronica, all of them were beautiful women in their own ways. But her? Keith really didn't have any reason to even look at her. _It'd be like pairing up an ugly duckling with a beautiful swan...something which would never happen._ She had left Lance's farmhouse an hour back but didn't feel like going back home. Zapping Lance with her bayard three times did not take away the impact of his words. She sat at a park bench, burying her face in her knees. She didn't know when she had begun seeing Keith as more than a friend - maybe something had always been there and she was only realising it now because she was older or maybe it was when she had begun assisting Keith and the Blades on communication missions, she didn't know. But it didn't matter - she wasn't going to risk the friendship she had with him. _Lance knows more about romance than I do anyway - it's definitely not my area of expertise, so as much as it hurts, I'll trust his word on this one._

The phone beeping caught her attention as her eyes fell on Keith's group message to the Paladins and she had to bite back a groan. As much as she loved her friends, she really didn't feel like seeing them right now - especially because these stupid tears wouldn't stop falling.

" _Nerd! Freak! What a know-it-all."_

Numerous voices screaming at her filled her mind and the physical feelings of being shoved around and laughed at bombarded her mind. She covered her ears, trying to get the voices to fade away.

' _Pidge'_ Green's voice circulated her mind and Pidge jumped slightly, blinking a bit. Okay, it wasn't the first time she and Green had spoken but still, it startled her a little but she didn't reply. She didn't want to talk to anyone and that included her lion, despite the fact that her partner knew better than anyone how she was feeling right now.

' _Red's Paladin has a limited perception, Pidge,'_ Green spoke to her. _'Red tends to choose those who are temperamental and not the most flexible in mind and thought. You should not take his words to heart. Your beauty lies in your heart and in your mind. Black's Paladin will be able to see this better than Red's. You shouldn't avoid your friends.'_

"I won't," Pidge said quietly. "But I don't want them to see me like this. Nothing's changed, Green. First, I was the freakshow student and now I'm the freakshow Paladin. Always the nerd, huh?" She had come to consider her smarts something to be proud of - something that had helped the others through tough situations but apparently, physical beauty trumped all of that. It sounded so stupid even in her head - how would curling her hair and putting on a fancy dress help in the more important things like being there for each other through the worst?

' _I think Red's Paladin is the same as Red is. They have standards that not everyone falls on.'_

"Keith was Red's Paladin too," Pidge pointed out, being able to finally talk without her voice breaking but frowned as she saw Keith's call coming in but didn't answer it. She knew Green was right - she also knew Lance never meant to hurt her, but she wasn't ready to see her friends - and especially not Keith - or Lance, for that matter. She didn't hear a reply from Green then but her comforting presence was more than enough to help her relax a little - at least, for now.

* * *

"Pidge won't pick up my phone," Keith said, frowning as he stared at it. All his friends were here, except for Pidge. "Did something happen?" He frowned more when he saw Lance and Allura both shift, the latter giving Lance a slight glare which sharpened as the former shrugged.

Shiro noticed this too and raised an eyebrow. "Lance, Allura, did the two of you have an argument with Pidge?"

Keith glanced over at his brother before looking at his two friends, noticing Lance's expression fall slightly whilst Allura sighed. Okay, something had definitely happened but even if they had an argument, it wasn't like Pidge to just not come. She was very responsible, after all and knew how to put her personal feelings aside. "Guys, what happened?"

Allura bit her lower lip. "Pidge came to discuss something personal with me. Lance joined us and made a bad comment about her appearance. She said she was alright and just seemed more angry at Lance than anything, but maybe I should have gone after her."

"I didn't call her ugly!" Lance defended himself. "And I did say she was smart and really cool, she does fall short in other matters, no pun intended. I mean, that kind of thing is important and all." He scowled, shifting a bit guiltily. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't." He sounded insistent as he said this.

Keith groaned slightly. Why was he not surprised? Okay, Lance tended to run his mouth a lot but even he knew that it was wrong to comment on a lady's appearance. It was rude and uncalled for, after all. He debated telling Lance to go and talk to Pidge, but the last thing he needed was things getting worse. He was about to ask Hunk if he could talk to Pidge instead, because he would actually be able to fix things but Shiro's expression caught him by surprise. He was frowning at Lance, expression disapproving and Keith knew it was an expression Shiro rarely gave to any of them, believing discussing things and talking them out was the best way.

"I'm going to go find Pidge," Shiro said softly. "She needs someone with her right now."

"Shiro?" Keith said, voice sounding a little puzzled. Okay, he understood his brother was worried but he felt as if there was something more. "Is everything okay?"

Shiro gave Keith a small smile. "I don't know, Keith. But I'm going to make sure she's okay. We can talk about our plan afterwards."

Keith watched him for a moment before nodding. "Alright." Shiro was a natural at making people feel better so he supposed his brother was the best person to talk to Pidge.


End file.
